Wish Come True
by bluerosety
Summary: Tyson thinks about Kai [KaixTyson].
1. Chapter 1

**Brt: **Hey guys, I have decided to replace the chapters with new ones, because I believe my grammar has improved quite a bit. Everything is the same, only with better spelling and grammar!

**Disclaimer: **It will never be mine.

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, KaixTyson pairing.

* * *

(Tyson's POV)

I'm here sitting on the parks' bench thinking about the only person who can make my day a lot better by only looking at me, or just seeing _him. He_ is also the one that drives me insane, yet I still love _him_. You may think I sound pathetic talking about _him_ this way, but to tell the truth I have fallen head-over-heals for my friend and rival;

Kai Hiwatari.

I sometimes, while practice, glance at him; only to see him looking at Ray. But I don't know if he's interested in him, or just in the bey-battle. I have also witness Max looking at Ray with loving eyes; as I hate to admit, but I'm jealous of him. Why, you ask? Well is simple enough, for one; he's able to _talk_ to him _without _getting in an argument; second; he's able to _hug_ him, while I'm not even able to get too close to Kai.

Do you know what's so ironic about this? The fact that I'm pushing, and encouraging him to go out on _dates_ with other people! He has been doing that since last week, and every time his _date_ comes to pick him up. I have to put my _happy mask,_ and act as if nothing is wrong. Every time that happens my heart inside is breaking into millions of pieces, and I go to my room to cry. In fact I don't think I have tears left to shed anymore.

'Love' such simple word, yet it holds so much meaning when spoken. It can be say with kindness and care, also they say is the most beautiful and meaningful feeling you could experience; but for me it hurts only to think about such word. So now I ask myself: _'Will I be able to experience this feeling for myself? Will I be loved?'_

(Normal POV)

Tyson, who had been seated at the bench, stood up and walked to the parks' fountain. There he saw a woman with a little kid talking about making a wish in the fountain by tossing a coin; "So, is that all?" the little boy asked, after his mother had finished explaining. She just nodded her head. The little boy took the coin from her hand and stood by the fountains' edge, "I wish that daddy would come back soon." the little boy said, eyes closed, by what Tyson could tell, the women was in the verge of crying. He knew that wish was going to be impossible.

When the women and her son had left, Tyson by now was standing in front of the fountain, "It wouldn't hurt" his face was adorn with a sad smile. As Tyson took a coin from his pocket and tossed it into the fountain, eyes close some tears escaped from them, he said his wish...

(Tyson's POV)

I'm walking through the dojos' gate, and my breath gets caught in my throat, there leaning against the front door, arms crossed, and eyes close was _'kai'._ I'm trying to control my heart rate, but it wasn't working. I clear my throat to try and gain his attention and it worked...

(Kai's POV)

I open my eyes to see Tyson standing there with one of those smiles adorning his cute face. Yes, I admit it I'm in love with him. "So, what are you doing?" he asks me.

"I _was_ waiting for my date." I answer him, seeing him lower his eyes and looking sad, I felt guilty. "Can you hurry up? I don't have all day." I told him and saw him tilting his head a little to the side, only one word could describe him right now; _cute!_

"Um... excuse me?"

(Tyson's POV)

"Um... excuse me?" I asked him, in respond he uncrossed his arms and walks closer to me, I was nervous.

"Didn't you hear me? I said, I _was_ waiting for my date, but now that you're here we can go." he said, now standing _very_ close to me, my heart was racing. I also knew I was getting redder by our closeness.

"What-" my sentence was cut short by a pair of soft lips pressing gently against mine.

(Normal POV)

Both boys pull away blushing, "So are you ready?" asked Kai.

"I don't understand." Tyson said with tears treating to spill. Kai embraced the smaller boy and whispered in a softer tone.

"I love you, Tyson." say boy was shocked and only responded by embracing the older boy harder, "...shush, every thing will be all right." Kai tried to comfort the midnight-haired boy.

"Kai, do you really mean it?" ask the now calmed boy.

"Of curse, I really do mean every word I said." answered the two-tone boy.

(Tyson's POV)

I can't believe it he loves me! I'm so happy I could cry, which by the way, I am. "I love you so much, Kai!" I tell him quietly. "I guess wishes can come true after all." I say to him softly, I hear him laugh softly and respond.

"Yes they do." and he kisses me again.

* * *

**Brt: **Hopefully, people will understand me more clearly now! Hope you enjoyed the new improved chapters! 


	2. Chapter 2

**-.-.-.-bluerosety-.-.-.-**

The new couple had been standing for the past hour in each other's arms, both enjoying the warm they supplied. To put it simply, it was perfect. That is until a thought crossed Tyson mind, "Hey… Kai?"

"Yes?" Tyson was squirming nervous in Kai's arms, and Kai knew it was something important.

"I was wondering, why were you looking at Ray today during practice?" he finished by resting his head in Kai's chest.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confuse at the question.

"Don't play dumb, I saw you looking at him! Is this some kind of joke? Because it's not funny…" Tyson's voice was quivering slightly, "I mean I do love you, and it would hurt knowing that you were playing with my feeling and all." He was crying silently, and his sentence was muffled by Kai's shirt. He continued, "Kai I only want to know, I'm not going to hate you or anything. In fact I'll stay with you, even if you don't want me to."

Kai was silent, and Tyson took this the wrong way and started to pull away but stopped, when Kai tighten his hold around him. With one hand Kai took Tyson's chin and lifted it, crimson met brown. Tyson saw different emotions flicking in those usually empty eyes, and knew Kai was trying to find the right words to say. Finally he spoke.

"Now Tyson, I want you to listen to me, alright?" say boy just nodded his head.

"No matter what you think, I will only have eyes for you and no one else, and to answer your question. I wasn't looking at Ray I was watching the match. Ty I love you, do you understand?"

(Tyson's POV)

He said that he loves me, and now I feel guilty for not trusting him. I'm such a fool! I should have trusted him more, and now I know that nothing will come between us. Our love is just too great. "Yes Kai I understand and thank-you." He kissed me and said.

"No thank_-you."_

(Normal POV)

"So are you still up for our date?" Tyson asked cheerful.

Kai return the question with a true smile, "All right, where to?"

"How about…um, I know! The new amusement park that is in town right now?!" suggested the excited midnight-haired boy.

Kai laughed, "All right, then lets go." He grabbed the smaller boy's hand in his, and started guiding him through the gate.

"Wait! We need to tell the others." Tyson suddenly made them stop.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much if I were you." Kai had a smile that said I-know-something-that-you-don't.

Tyson tilted his head to the side in confusion, when he heard a pair of gasps from a nearby bush. "When I get my hands on you guys, you're going to wish you hadn't heard a thing!" While Kai had to pray his new boyfriend from the poor remaining Bladebrakers, the others knew now not to spy on Tyson; nor get caught.

"Ugh, never knew Tyson was so strong!" exclaimed Ray while rubbing his sore neck.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you on that." Max said standing close to the Chinese boy.

"Ha, that serves you right for spying on us." Tyson said glaring at the four culprits, all whom were smiling nervously.

"Oh, come on Ty don't be so uptight, that's usually Kai's job! " Kai glared, "Um… what I mean is, that well…" Max glance at the others for help, all who turn around. "Thanks for the help." He said sarcastically.

Turns out that Max, Ray, Kenny and Hilary had heard everything, from beginning to end. "At least you could have waited till _we_ told you guys!" Tyson seemed to have return to being excited.

"Since you already know where we are going, we'll be leaving now." Kai said, and took Tyson's hand in his and lead him to the gate.

"Don't stay too late!" Hilary shouted after them, whom in turn blushed.

"So, what do we do now?" Ray asked.

"Follow them." Kenny said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" Asked Max.

"…Blackmail." All felled anime style, not believing what they were hearing. Hilary for her part, tried to reason with him, but it wasn't working. "There's no way I'm missing this, it's just too perfect not to use in blackmailing material!" they all felled anime style again.

(With Ty & Kai)

Tyson and Kai arrived at the amusement parks' entrance, "So are you excited?" Kai glance at the bouncing midnight-haired boy.

"Of curse!"

"Two tickets, please." The tickets person gave the tickets to Kai, and they entered. Not noticing the eight, one with glasses, pair of eyes, following them while they walked.

**-.-.-.-bluerosety-.-.-.-**


	3. Chapter 3

**-.-.-.-bluerosety-.-.-.-**

"Kenny, this isn't right!" the three friends tried, with out success, to change his small friend's mind.

"No way, do you think that I'll miss this once-in-a-life time opportunity?" he had a mischievous smile in his cute face; the others sweat-dropped.

"Ok, I'm officiously freak-out by now." Ray said, while scooting away from the genius.

"I agree with you…" Max was smiling nervously, "Hey, where _is _Kenny?" say brunet wasn't anywhere to be found.

"There he is." Hilary was pointing at Kenny, who was already at the entrance.

"Come on we're going to lose them!" he shouted at the others, who starter to run towards their friend.

(With the couple)

"So, where do we go now?" Tyson said turning to his companion, but frown when he saw Kai looking back. "Is there something wrong?" Kai look at his love.

"I have the feeling, that someone is following us."

"Oh… really?" Tyson looked over his shoulder, but saw no one; except for the people enjoining themselves. "I don't see anybody, are you sure?" Kai gave him a look that said do-you-think-I-would-lie, Tyson just smiled.

"Let's go to the roller-coaster." The midnight-haired boy pointed at a big, and when I say big, I mean _huge, _roller coaster. Kai was looking at it with a wary expression; Tyson saw this and his smile got wider.

"What, afraid?" he asked with a taunting voice.

"Yes." He almost fainted, "What, you thought I was going to say no? Thought you would have a laugh? Guess you thought wrong." Kai had a triumphant smile.

Tyson, after awhile responded, "Oh, come on it'll be fun!" he took Kai's hand, and started to drag him towards it.

When they reached the end of the line, a girl with brown hair was operating the ride. "Put your seatbelts and hold firmly the bars." She instructed. Kai was looking kind of nervous.

"Don't worry." Tyson reassured him holding his hand. The ride took off; first it started upright slowly, and when it was at the top it went down picking up speed.

(Kai's POV)

My stomach was doing twist and flips along with the car; in simple words I was sick. Behind me I was able to hear, with Ty's screams of joy, a _very _familiar voice. I was trying to place it, but the car did a loop and I forgot about it. When the ride was over, Ty had a smile from ear to ear, I tried to smile but felt sick and run to the trashcan. "Hey Kai, you alright?" his voice was filled with concern.

"…Yeah." I replied. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek, suddenly I felt much better.

(Normal POV)

Tyson and Kai started walking away from the ride, "Wasn't that great!" Tyson was more than happy.

"Yeah… _if _you like to put your head in a trashcan." Kai said sarcastically, while Tyson just sweat-dropped.

(10 min. before the ride)

Kenny, Max, Ray and Hilary were walking behind the couple, but quickly hid when Kai turn around, he seemed to be looking for someone but turn his attention back to Tyson. Who also turn his head, and then Tyson was pulling Kai to a _huge _roller coaster.

"Kenny, we're going to get in so _much _trouble when Kai finds out." Max whispered furiously to their short friend.

"Oh, come on don't be such wimps." They stare, and then blink.

"Ok, did you hit your head or something?" Ray was, to say the least, freak-out.

"Ha-ha it was so funny I forgot to laugh." Kenny started walking to the line.

"Seriously is this some kind of joke?" Hilary asked.

"No, I don't think so, April Fools just passed." Max was left standing alone; "Hey, wait for me!"

When it was their turn to get in the ride the girl with brown hair gave them the same instructions. Ray sat alongside Max, and behind them Hilary with Kenny. The ride had starter. Just as the car, were Ray and Max sat, did a sharp turn Max screamed and latch himself to the raven-haired boy, whom blush.

When the ride finally stopped, they saw Kai run and put his head inside the trashcan. Kenny and Ray seemed all right but Hilary and Max look a little paler than before.

"This is awesome!" A happy Kenny was bouncing around holding a… camera?

"…Chief where did you got that?" Ray asked confused.

"I bought it." they felled anime style.

**-.-.-.-bluerosety-.-.-.-**


	4. Chapter 4

**-.-.-.-bluerosety-.-.-.-**

(With the couple)

Kai was self-conscious of knowing that _someone_ was following them, but _whom_ exactly? He and Tyson were seated in one of the many benches at the amusement park, enjoying each other's company.

"Kai?" he was snap from his thoughts, by a hand waving in front of his face. Kai looked up, only to find himself lost in worried brown eyes.

He tilted his head a little; "What?" was his smart respond, Tyson sweat-dropped.

"I was asking you if you wanted to get something to eat?" the now smiling blue-haired boy repeated himself. Kai blinked twice before nodding.

"Where would you want to go?" the boy turn to his partner, only to find him deep in thought, a worry expression on his handsome face.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Kai immediately felt bad seeing hurt showing in his boyfriends' beautiful eyes.

"Is that I can sense _someone_, but I'm not sure whom exactly." He answered truthfully.

"Don't worry too much; I'm sure is no one." Tyson gave him a reassuring smile. It _did _help, Kai decided to not worry his love any farther; yes, Kai could now call Tyson _his._

The happy couple found a hotdog stand with cotton candy and many other things to eat. "What would you be having?" a girl with black hair and pink highlights asked them with a _very _cheerful voice, they were a little freak-out by it but decided to ignore it for the best.

"I'll have a bag of potatoes-chips with a coke, please." Tyson tried to sound cheerful, but failed miserably. She turned to Kai.

"A caramel-apple, please." He responded while crossing his arms in front of his chest. The cheerful girl gave them their orders to them, and with a 'have a great evening' they left.

"I didn't know you liked caramel-apples." Tyson said while eating his chips. Kai turned to him before taking a bite from his apple.

"Well, I do."

Suddenly a group of kids came running towards them, and accidentally bumped into Tyson whom lost his balance and was falling forwards. Luckily Kai was able to grab him, and yanked him upwards, but since Tyson had already lost his balance, threw his coke backwards. Say coke landed on a person whose cries of protest were silenced by others saying to shut-up.

"Ty, are you all right?" Kai's voice was filled with concerned, not noticing the shouts of an angry person.

"Yes, thanks Kai, though I lost my drink." He seemed sad, and since Kai didn't like to see _his _Ty sad; said.

"Come on I'll buy you another one." The happiness returned to Tyson's eyes, and he quickly kissed Kai gently on the lips.

"Thank-you." So they left to buy another drink, with Kai having a nice blush.

(With the others after Kenny revealed his newly bought camera :)

"Kenny!" they all yelled simultaneously, said brunet just shrugged his shoulder.

"What, don't tell me you don't want to get blackmail material?" all felled anime style. By now they knew it was impossibly to change their friend's mind.

"Guess we can't do much now, hey look, Kai and Tyson are leaving now!" they were watching them, while the couple were seated at a bench.

"Come on, lets follow them!" as they were behind the couple they saw them walking to a food stand and ordering.

"You know," pondered Max, "I'm kind of hungry too." All agree with him, and also decided to buy some food for themselves. As they once again were walking behind the happy lovebirds, they saw some kids running towards them; accidentally bumping into Tyson. Making him start to fall forwards, but Kai pulled him back, only to have Tyson throw his drink, and land perfectly on Ray's hair. The other stared at him waiting to se how he would respond. It wasn't a happy one.

"What the hell just happened! That bastard!" all sweat-dropped and moved away from a fuming Ray, but remembered that they weren't supposed to be found.

"Ray, Shut-up!" they yelled hoping that neither Kai nor Tyson would notice. Luckily, both were occupied, they sighed in relief. They knew if they were found out, they would be in _so_ much trouble.

**-.-.-.-bluerosety-.-.-.-**


	5. Chapter 5

**-.-.-.-bluerosety-.-.-.-**

Kai was getting fed up with the stalking he and Tyson were getting, and so decided to find out _who _they were, and to make them pay _dearly_. All he ever wanted was to have a great evening with _his_ love, was that so much to ask? Apparently in this case, _yes_.

"Kai, are you listening to me?" he was back to reality by an annoyed and hurt voice. He looked to his right, only to see an angry Tyson glaring at him.

"I'm sorry Ty, but I can't shake this feeling, -sigh- I'm sorry." Tyson could relate to his love, because he too sensed it.

"That's OK we'll fine a way to find who ever has being following us." Suddenly he got an idea.

"Kai lets go in the Tunnel of Love!" the two-tone haired boy quirked a brow, not only by the suggestion but also because Tyson said it louder than necessary. Tyson winked at him and everything was clear to him.

"Sure Ty!" he too said it loud. So, the two headed to the line, stopping in front of a boy their age with braided long red hair. He seemed to be having a blast operating the ride, please not the sarcasm.

"Hey, can you make us a favor?" Kai asked him, the boy seemed to think before nodding.

"We want you to stop the ride when our boat is out of the tunnel, is that all right with you?"

"Why?" the redhead inquired tilting his head a little.

"Is because someone is following us, and we want to lose whoever it is." Again the boy thought about it before agreeing.

"Than-you so much!" Tyson was bouncing with delight, the boy just smiled. So, with that they got in the ride.

(With the others)

It seemed Ray was still angry about having an almost full cup of soda land on him, and so was talking, to say the least, colorful.

"Bastard, damn I should of have stay at the dojo, but no we fucking came here to fucking follow them, all the fucking way in this damn _amusement _park, which I may add sucks!" all had moved a fair amount of distance away from their fuming friend, who by now was seeing red.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" concerned was evident in the blonde's voice.

"Don't worry Maxi; I'm sure he'll be fine once we returned home." But the usual happy boy was not so sure. They had being walking in silence when…

"Kai lets go in the Tunnel of Love!" Tyson said it loud enough for almost all of the surrounding people to hear him.

"Sure Ty!" Kai also said it loud. And they saw them approach a longhaired boy, and talk to him, before say boy smiled.

"Do you think we should follow them?" questioned a now _calm_ Ray. They look at each other before nodding.

Max was walking close to Ray and said, "I don't know, I have a feeling that something is going to happen." Ray looked at the blond, before tentative getting a hold of the blonde's hand, whom in turned blushed a lovely shade of red.

"Don't worry I'll be with you." He gave him an assuring smiled.

"Hey, lovebirds we don't have all night you know, hurry up!" both Hilary and Kenny were already at the line. When they arrived there both were still holding the others' hand, Kenny and Hilary didn't question them.

The redhead looked at them before grinning and saying, "hope you aren't afraid of the dark, have a nice ride!" the others looked at each other and question if this was a good idea or not. But, decided to get in the ride non-the less. Hilary sat with the Chief, while Max and Ray sat in front of them. The ride hadn't moved a couple of few minutes before stopping.

"Ray, what's going on?" Max said before hugging say boy who was blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Ahhh, Kenny!" Hilary was also crushing say brunet.

"Hill… can't… breath!" immediately she released the poor genius.

"I don't know, but it looks like we may be stuck here for awhile." The neko-jin responded by now being able to control his blush to a tint of pink. It had been about five minutes when the ride started again. When they got outside they didn't see the two pair of eyes glaring at them.

"Maybe we should go home before Ty and Kai decide to leave." Ray suggested.

"Yeah, besides it's almost midnight, and I'm tired." Max yawn the last part. So they left.

(Five minutes before the ride stopped)

The boat the couple was riding was out of the tunnel; both quickly got out and run to the boy.

"Hey, you can stop the ride now!" Tyson shouted, and the redhead did just that.

"So, how long should I leave them?" Kai thought about it before answering.

"How long do you think it would take us to get to the ferries-wheel?" the boy thought about it before responding.

"About five minutes, is that alright?" both looked at each other before nodding.

"Thank-you for your help, bye!" Tyson said over his shoulder, the longhaired boy just smiled. It actually took them about four minutes to get there, but they didn't complain about it. Finally, it was their turned to get on it, there they sat close to each other, Tyson's head resting on Kai's chest, and Kai's chin resting on Tyson's head; both having their arms wrapped around each other. Both enjoying each other's company, that is until Kai looked down to the ride 'The Tunnel of Love', and saw their friends getting off the boats.

"Those bastards!" startle, Tyson look towards his love with a questioning stare.

"-Sigh- sorry Ty, didn't mean to startle you, but look who I found." Kai pointed to their four friends before Tyson narrowed his eyes.

"I can't believe it, so what are you thinking we should do?"

"I don't know, but come let's go home." The ride was over, so was their date. Both thinking ways of making the others pay, _big-time_.

**-.-.-.-bluerosety-.-.-.-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Brt:** Like I said in the first chapter, I have rewritten the story with –hopefully- better chapters containing better spelling and grammar. All of you who reviewed way back then… thank-you so much! I may even replace my other stories with better chapters, but for now… thank-you all and good-bye!

* * *

(With the others)

When the others arrived home it was almost midnight, not only did they felt tired, but also _very _bad. Why? Well, for one they were spying on their two friends. When, clearly, they wanted to be alone.

"Guys, I feel bad." Max felt it was best to say it at loud. All nodded.

"Yeah, hey, Kenny don't you think you should…" but Hilary wasn't able to continue as say genius wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Where the heck did he go?" Ray said while he sat himself at the end of the couch, Max joining him. Suddenly Kenny came running with… Dizzy? _'When in the hell did he got her?'_ Was the question everyone was thinking.

"Quick act _normal_, Kai and Tyson are coming!" when he said that, all started to get anything like, a magazine, a book and a talking computer.

"Hi guys!" greeted the smiling boy, this only succeeded to make the others feel worse.

"Um, hi Ty, how was your date?" Max said eyes down cast feeling bad. Kai was tempted to say that they all ready knew all the details, but bit his tongue, instead settling for a death glare.

"Well, it was awesome! We had so much fun didn't we Kai!" say boy's eyes soften when he glanced at his love, and nodded.

"So, what did you did while _we _where gone?" questioned Kai, the others fidgeted at their spots before Hilary spoke.

"Ah, you know we only watch TV. Play with those spinning tops things, you know the usual." She tried to sound cheerful, but felt she was going to burst with the whole damn true.

"Is that _all_?" Tyson inquired arching a blue brow. They nodded; the couple sighed in frustration. Their plan to make them confess failed badly, until...

"We're _so _sorry, we were spying on both of you at the damn amusement park!" all stared at the screaming Chinese who had lost it.

"Are you serious?" Tyson faked shock, Kai doing the same. Inwardly they felt like cheering.

"Yes." They said in union with their heads lower to the ground. They were waiting for the beating of their short lives, but it never came. Instead they were greeted by laughter, confuse they look towards their friends whom were grabbing each other for support, both their bodies shaking with laughter. To say the least the others were shock, not only were they laughing but Kai _was_ also laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ray said confusion reflecting off his golden-eyes.

"You should of have seen your faces!" Tyson said; laughter controlled by now.

"Yeah, you looked scare!" Kai said a grin on his face.

"Are you guys alright? We just confessed that we were following you, for god's sake!" Hilary said a bit mad and confuse.

"We already knew that you were behind us, after the boat _accidentally _stopped." Explain Tyson. Stare blink, blink…

"What?!" after a _long_ explanation all was cleared, and they were in good terms, maybe. Kai and Tyson excused themselves to go outside, but not before Kai turned around and said…

"Oh, and before I _forget _you all are having extra practice tomorrow, you too Kenny and Hilary. See you in the morning." And with that said he closed the doors to the outside, while the others were left speechless until…

"Damn this to hell! I'm not going to get sweaty only because we were curious!" yes… Hilary was mad.

"Don't worry Hil," Kenny said it as if it was nothing, all stared at him. He had a mischievous grin.

"Ugh, Kenny! What have you done now!" all had surrounded say genius, which ignored them. Instead he opened Dizzy.

"Hi guys! Miss me?" asked the trap bit-beast, a deadly silence, "Ok… what do you want Kenny?"

"Open the file, I want to show them!" all the rest were curious now. When Dizzy was able to load the file all those whom were looking anxious at the screen smiled. The file was a picture of the couple; Kai had an arm wrapped around Tyson's waist, while the other cupped his cheek. Tyson's arms were wrapped around Kai's neck; both were in a sweet kiss.

"Um, Kenny when and where did you get that from?" Ray was back to being he's usual calm self, Max thank all the Gods up there.

"I was getting Dizzy when…

(Flashback)

When they finally arrived at the dojo, Kenny separated himself from the group and headed to the kitchen. In the counter was Dizzy plugged in, he walked towards the laptop but stopped seeing Kai and Tyson walking to the doors, and stopping a few feet away from them. Kenny snuck out the kitchen door and was looking at them behind a bush, camera in hand.

"Guess the date is over, so now what?" asked Tyson timid, Kai smiled and said.

"In all those stupid chicks' flicks, usually the guy kisses the girl at the end of the date. I guess that's next." Tyson look up only to be drowned in crimson orbs, the other one doing the same except they were brown. Kai wrapped an arm around his love, while his hand cupped Tyson's cheek. Tyson wrapped both of his arms around Kai's neck. Then both closed their eyes as their faces got closer, and lips finally met in a gentle, yet firm loving kiss. They thought they had heard a _'click'_ sound but ignored it.

When they pulled apart both their faces were red, and love literally could be seen in their eyes. "Do we really need to go inside?" Tyson asked.

"Yes, but when this is all over we can spent time together, is that all right with you?" Tyson sighed and nodded, and so they entered.

(End flashback)

The small group of friends sat in silence; letting the story settle in their heads, when it did all they could say was…

"Goodnight!" and they went to sleep; after all it _was_ one in the morning. Also they thought it was only fair to let them have a moment of their own, seeing as they chased them around the amusement park all evening.

(With the couple)

Kai was seated at the base of the tree; Tyson was seated on his lap, both their arms around each other. It was past midnight and they knew it, but didn't care one bit.

"Ty?" say boy looked up but wasn't able to see his lover eyes, as they were shield by his bangs. Tyson's face turned to a worry one.

"Is there something wrong?" the other shook his head.

"I was just thinking… that's all." Tyson told him to continue, "I was thinking, is this… what love is like?"

The blue-haired boy thought about it and said; "I really don't know, but I guess it is. Think it depends on how people see it. I personally think, no, I _know_ that this love is just right." Kai looked at his angel before giving a smile.

"Thanks Ty." He just nodded. As time passed both boys were getting sleepy, Tyson didn't wanted to get up. His head was resting comfortable on Kai's chest, Kai didn't get up only to let the moment last.

"Love," Tyson blushed, "We need to go inside, and it's getting colder." He agreed and _tried_ to get up, but half way his knees gave way and he stumble forward, luckily Kai was able to catch him.

"Are you all right?" concern was reflecting not only in his voice but his crimsons eyes. His respond was a yawn and a mutter of being tired.

"Idiot should have told me you were that tired." Not expecting a respond he was shocked to hear Tyson speak.

"(Yawn) I didn't want to ruin the moment, (yawn) that's all." Kai took Tyson inside, but came to an immediate stop. Tyson who was about to fall a sleep was startled when Kai stopped.

"(Yawn) what's wrong?" in the dim light he was able to see Kai blushed; now he was confuse as hell.

"Um, well, is only that… wouldyouliketosleeptogetherwithme!" if Tyson was confused he was lost now.

"Eh, excuse me?" this time Kai blushed even deeper and repeated him self, when he was done now it was Tyson's turned to create a new shade of red. Kai waited with patience for his answer.

"Yes." And so he took him to his room. When they entered the room, Kai closed the door behind him and put Tyson on the bed.

He then clime next to him and put the sheets on top of them; he also put an arm around Tyson's waist and whispered, "I love you, sweet dreams, _my_ Ty." Tyson shifted to face Kai and with a lazy smile also put his arms around Kai, saying.

"I love you too, sweet dreams, _my _Kai." And with one last smile both felled in a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

**The End.**

**-.-.-.-bluerosety-.-.-.-**


End file.
